


Home Movies

by Gears112



Series: Reunion AU [5]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Gen, Home Movies, Lawrence Sass is a genetic trait, Norman's gotten his voice back, Rebuilding Relationship, Reminiscing, Susie's got a long way to good, but she's stubborn so she won't give up, everyone ships it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 23:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13352169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gears112/pseuds/Gears112
Summary: After trying to 'patch things up', Susie returns to Henry's home and finds some extra guests there as well.





	Home Movies

....

“Come on Nancy, play the organ!”

“Jacob, it’s a piano.”

“Pretend!” Susie raised an eyebrow as she entered Henry’s home; the two Lawrences were at the parlour, there was no way they were that fast, right? She poked her head into the living room and saw Mrs. Lawrence, Linda, Allison, Norman, and Henry watching something on the TV. She sheepishly entered, Norman spotting her. He gestured to an empty seat and chuckled.

“You outta see this,” He said and Susie nodded reluctantly, not wanting to cause any trouble than she already did. She stole a glance at Mrs. Lawrence, but it appeared that the older woman wasn’t paying attention to her. “Ms. Campbell’s adorable…” Susie sat and turned to the TV seeing that an old home movie was playing; Jacob was five years old and had stuffed animals sprawled out in makeshift lines behind Joshua and Cordelia, who was wearing a lace tablecloth on her head. The camera shifted to see a young Nancy frowned at the piano, obviously not liking the idea of being sassed by her baby brother before sighing.

“Fiiiine.” She said before playing the bridal march on the piano, being aided by her mother, while the camera followed Jacob scurrying to Joshua and Cordelia and holding up a large book and cleared his throat.

“We’re gathered here today, to cel-wit-ness the mar-tro-mo-” Jacob frowned. “Father, please can you help me read these big words?” Behind the camera, Gerald Lawrence chuckled. The camera was passed over, to Roy, Susie guessed from the chuckling behind the camera, as Father Lawrence came over and sat behind Jacob, helping the boy read the words to the marriage ceremony. Joshua and Cordelia were doing their best to keep a straight face especially as Jacob got to the final part. “Now you may kiss the bride-wait, Father, why do they have to kiss?”

“It’s tradition, Jacob.”

“But why? Kisses are gross…” Allison started snickering, wiping tears from her eyes.

“He is very adorable Mrs. Lawrence,” She said and Mrs. Lawrence smiled.

“Thank you dear, it was cute, and Joshua and Cordelia were such sweethearts to let Jacob do that…” 

“Yeah, they’re good kids.” Henry chuckled, only to get shoved by Linda. “Ok! Ok, they’re not kids anymore, but they’re still good people.”

“Yeah…” Susie said softly.

“They’re still hurting Ms. Campbell.” Mrs. Lawrence said, grabbing everyone’s attention. “And it takes time.” Susie looked at Mrs. Lawrence. “And before you ask, yes. I do forgive you for your actions, as would Our Lord would want, second chances for all and what not, but I want to understand that you are going to have to work very hard to earn back my trust. And that will have to apply to my children as well.” Susie nodded slowly, letting out a slow breath.

“It’s not going to be easy…” Allison said softly, rubbing her ‘rival’s’ back. “But hey, you at least have me and Norman,”

“You are not roping me into this.” Norman said quickly, holding up his hands. “I’m still getting my depth perception back!” Allison huffed and Mrs. Lawrence chuckled softly before taking Susie’s hands, the ‘younger’ woman looked up at her.

“Susie, you can’t change the actions of the past,” She said. “And Nancy looked up to you like an older sister….” Susie  took a shaky breath, remembering the incident before she ‘vanished’. “But if you really want her forgiveness-”

“I do!”

“Then you need to prove it and work harder than you ever have to show that you’ve changed for the better. And even if Sammy, Nancy, nor Jacob don’t fully forgive you, you can still say that you tried. Do you understand what I mean?” Susie nodded, taking her hand to rub at her eyes, trying to dispel the tears. Mrs. Lawrence pulled Susie into a hug, the others joining in after a few moments; it was going to be a long hard road, but it would be worth it in the end hopefully.

.

* * *

 

.

In the wee hours of the following morning, deep within the formerly abandoned Joey Drew Studios, something within the pools of ink still flooding parts of the floors stirred. Slowly throughout the studio a low murmur was repeated throughout the halls.

 

_ ….you...traitor….I will find...you….Henry... _


End file.
